


Baking

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She was determined to get her daughter to tell her what was wrong and baking was a sure-fire way to get her tor relax. Like mother, like daughter.
Relationships: Piper Halliwell & Melinda Halliwell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous, Every Woman 2020





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



Piper watched her daughter with concern as she sat hunched on the sofa.

“Melinda,” she said, trying to speak softly so as not to surprise her. “Are you okay?”

Melinda’s head jerked up and Piper sucked in a breath when she saw the tears in her eyes.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Melinda said sadly, lowering her eyes again as Piper approached. “I’m fine.”

“Clearly you are _not_ fine, or you wouldn’t be crying,” Piper said gently as she sat down next to her. “Come on, tell me about it. What’s bothering you?”

Melinda just shook her head violently, stifling a sob that had Piper wincing in sympathy.

“Was someone mean to you?” she prompted. “Is that why you’re upset?”

She let out a slightly louder sob and nodded her head, but she still wouldn’t look at her mother.

“Was it one of you brothers?” Piper said sharply, glancing around the room quickly in case one of her sons was lurking guiltily in a corner.

“N-no,” Melinda gasped, “it wasn’t them. Not _this_ time, anyway.”

Piper smothered a smile quickly, in case her daughter looked up at saw it. _Typical siblings_.

“So, it wasn’t your brothers _this time_. And I don’t think I’ve done anything to upset you, and no one else is at home right now. That doesn’t leave us with too many options, honey. Who was it? What happened? It’s not like you to be this upset over nothing.”

Melinda suddenly launched herself into her mother’s arms and Piper caught her automatically. Melinda sobbed loudly as she settled herself in Piper’s lap and Piper stroked her hair soothingly, making vague little shushing noises. When it became clear the Melinda still wasn’t going to tell her what was wrong, Piper started to cast around for a distraction instead.

“Hey, I was planning to bake some cupcakes this afternoon,” she said with a sudden burst of inspiration. “Would you like to help me with that?”

“What kind of cupcakes?” Melinda mumbled, pulling her flushed little face out from where she’d buried it in Piper’s shoulder.

Piper smiled at her and gently wiped away the tears from her face.

“Whatever kind you like,” she said.

“Chocolate,” Melinda said decisively. “With raspberry frosting.”

“An excellent choice,” Piper cried, standing up and holding Melinda in her arms. “I knew I could count on you!”

Piper hugged her daughter tightly and then lowered her to the ground until she was standing on her own.

“You can always count on me,” Melinda said, very seriously.

“I know I can, baby,” Piper said, matching her daughter’s sincerity.

Piper held out her hand and Melinda slipped hers through it, using the other hand to wipe her face quickly. Melinda smiled up at her and Piper was struck anew at how much she reminded her of herself as a little girl.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, huh?” she said cheerfully. “And then we can get to baking.”

Melinda nodded eagerly and ran off towards the kitchen, leaving Piper to follow thoughtfully behind. She was determined to get her daughter to tell her what was wrong and baking was a sure-fire way to get her to relax. Like mother, like daughter.


End file.
